An ever increasing number of Internet services (e.g., Facebook®, Google®, Twitter®, Amazon.com®, Apple®, and the like) require more and more user identifiable information. How to protect this information becomes increasingly critical for both the users and the service providers. Each one of the service providers may have their own privacy policies and the users are required to manage each one of these policies separately. For example, the users may be required to constantly update and change the privacy policies for each one of the service providers. As the number of service providers continues to grow, managing each of the privacy policies separately becomes a very difficult task for all parties involved.